The contractor shall exert its best efforts to: determine the most efficacious contraceptive formulation of testosterone and estradiol delivered via PDS subdermal implants to rhesus monkeys and to test the effect of this contraceptive formulation on fertility and erythropoietic system, blood clotting mechansims and major organ function in rhesus monkeys.